The present invention broadly relates to cartridge type filters. Particularly the present invention is a spin on internal combustion engine oil filter with an extendible handle. Art pertinent to the present invention is found in U.S. Patent Class 210, subclasses 232, 237 and 238.
Generally, an oil filter has a tubular body which houses the filter element. Motor oil enters the filter through a central orifice and after being filtered exits through outlet orifices. These orifices are defined in a plate spanning the bottom of the filter. A peripheral gasket is disposed in a groove in the plate. The gasket mates with a flange associated with an engine to provide a fluid seal.
As those familiar with the art will appreciate, the removal of a used cartridge oil filter from an internal combustion engine is often a bothersome procedure. When installed, an oil filter is only spun on until it is "hand tight." Due to the construction of the oil filters, and the necessity to prevent leaks, they must be properly gasketed. After several engine heating and cooling cycles oil filters can tighten and the gasket can harden. In order to remove an old oil filter, tools such as a filter wrench which provide a contractible loop must be employed to grip and remove the filter. In many cases clearance will not permit use of such a wrench. Oftentimes it is necessary to resort to cruder methods to remove the filter. For example, a screw driver or pry bar may be driven through the body of the filter to provide a lever to remove the filter. Many attempts have been made to alleviate the problems associated with oil filter removal and clearance around the oil filter. Some of these include accessories or tools to be used with an oil filter.
Krauss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,727, discloses an oil filter package for removing an old oil filter.
A funnel that doubles as an oil filter removal tool is disclosed in Holman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,017.
Another device intended to be attached to an oil filter is disclosed in Sweeney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,330. This device provides a plurality of wings on the head of the filter to facilitate the use of a pry bar or gripping by an individual.
Several inventions relate to devices intended to be wrapped around the oil filter and then pulled to spin the filter. Robins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,617, discloses a strap wrench that may be wrapped around the filter to facilitate removal. Bundidge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,776, discloses a wrapping that is intended to be disposed on an oil filter prior to installation. Pulling these wrappings is intended to rotate the filter facilitating both installation and removal.
Several patents disclose structures disposed on the filter to facilitate removal. Humbert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,666, discloses an oil filter with a hexagonal head on its top intended to receive a wrench. Furthermore, the interior of the head defines a star shaped orifice intended to receive a special tool in conjunction with the hex head.
Bosses extending from oil filters are also known in the art. A simple ridge disposed on the top of an oil filter is disclosed in Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,847. Wings extending from the sides of an oil filter are disclosed in Kemper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,760. Atkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,829, discloses an oil filter attachment that mates with ears disposed around the top of an oil filter to aid in removal.
Foust, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,851,117 and 5,076,918, disclose quick change oil filters. Each of these filters employ a flip-up lever associated with a central elongated shaft coaxially mounted in the filter. The distal end of the shaft is threaded to receive the oil filter flange of an internal combustion engine. The lever is rotated to tighten the filter down onto the flange. Removal is also accomplished by rotation of the lever.
The prior art fails to disclose a straightforward structure which could be integrated into present oil filter designs to facilitate installation and removal. As mentioned above, most close tolerance situations will not allow use of a filter wrench due to the inability of the handle of the wrench to swing. However, most installations provide "head clearance" for the oil filter. In other words, room is provided directly above the oil filter to allow removal and insertion of the filter into the area it is to occupy.
Therefore, it is desirous to provide an oil filter that takes advantage of this head room to facilitate installation and removal. However, it is additionally desirable that any handle associated with the oil filter be of a convertible nature. If the handle can be retracted it would be easier to initially insert the oil filter into the area to be occupied. Additionally, an extensible handle must be securable in a retracted position after installation. This relieves the possibility of noise resulting from engine vibration and to prevent interference with other components. Such a filter would need to aid a user's grip on the handle. This would be necessary since a user's hands will often be oily or the area around the oil filter will be greasy making it difficult to grip the filter or handle. Furthermore, it would be quit helpful if the handle is designed in such a manner that it can be used as an anchor point and fulcrum for a lever to aid in the removal of a stuck oil filter.